


Obedience

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Bottom Dean Winchester, But done all wrong and fucked up, Dark Castiel, Dom Castiel, Hell, Humiliation kink, Hurt, M/M, Manipulation, Memory Loss, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sex Slave, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Castiel, Totally abused, Very intense feelings people, forced obedience, like a lot, non-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Heaven was no more.The war was over.Hell had won.Most of the angels had been killed, but those who had survived were now demons. Few of them even remembered being anything but.Castiel thought he had been an angel, once. He remembered light, and flashes of shiny wings and love. Most of all, he remembered green.The same green he saw in the eyes of the human Abaddon had gifted him.Not that it would stop him from breaking the puny little thing.“Cas?”, the human asked, green eyes brimming with hope.Castiel tilted his head to the side.“Not quite, sweet thing”, he answered. “Not quite”.
Relationships: Abaddon/Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	1. Prologue

It was dark. It was cold. Cas knew that there had to be more than that frozen darkness. He remembered, in some corner of his mind, that he had once known warmth, and kindness. He knew he had known love, even if it had been the wrong kind of love, and he knew that he had to protect someone. Who was it?  
The name appeared in his mind all of a sudden. Dean. It was Dean. He had to find him, protect him from... from what? From... from the demons.  
They all hated Dean. They’d get to him and they’d hurt him. They’d kill Sam, they’d...  
“Shhh, that’s enough, now”, a very soft voice said, and Cas found himself staring at a pair of black eyes. He knew those eyes. He knew that demon. He knew that tainted soul.  
“Abaddon”, he said, and even to him his voice sounded feeble. He’d been in the darkness for too long. The demon smiled.  
“Yes, dear”, she disappeared from his sight, and suddenly she was back, a long black instrument in her hand. “I asked them to leave you for last, so you would know that you are the last angel left”.  
‘I’m an angel?’, Cas wanted to ask, but he didn’t. Of course he was an angel. How else would he have been able to rescue Dean from Hell?  
“Ah, yes, Dean”, Abaddon said, and only then did Cas realize he’d said the name out loud. “We’ll make sure he is delivered to you... when you’re ready, of course”.  
Cas shivered. He hadn’t intended to, and he didn’t know why, but he couldn’t stop himself. And that was before Abaddon started to tie his legs apart and took the black thing to his rim.  
“This is going to be very amusing, angeling”, she smiled.


	2. Green eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the very beginning, so please don’t be mean to me and leave a comment.

Green eyes.

They were shining, even as the human was forced to fall on his knees and bow before Abaddon’s throne. She laughed, and Castiel smiled accordingly.

“The great Dean Winchester”, Abaddon said, and that name tickled him, but in a pleasant way, so he didn’t mind it. “Finally at my feet”.

“Cas”, the human— _Dean_ — said, and Castiel tilted his head to the side, a small smile on his lips, not answering. He turned towards his lady instead.

“Is he mine to play with?”, he asked, no emotion in his voice but the darkest of lusts.

“Yes, darling”, she answered. “Yours to break, too. I believe you’re the only one who can”.

Castiel laughed softly, and decided to test the human: “To break like you broke me?”

The human gasped, and Castiel saw his suspicion confirmed; he _had_ known the human, some time before. Before Abaddon.

“Just like that”, she said. “Make sure he doesn’t have any fight left in him. He is rather annoying”.

Castiel stepped down from the dais and looked the human in the eye. The human swallowed, his eyes brimming with hope.

“Cas?”, he asked, but his voice seemed unsure as he searched for some sign of recognition in Castiel’s indifferent face. Castiel knew exactly when he realized he wasn’t going to find any, and so he smiled.

“Not quite, sweet thing. Not quite”, was his answer. He put a hand to the human’s head, and the pathetic thing shuddered. Castiel felt himself smiling as he forced the human to look down. The small resistance disappeared as soon as he applied a little force, and Castiel found that small sign of submission very interesting. He turned towards Abaddon, smiling.

“He’ll do”.

Abaddon returned his smile and ordered her demons to take the human to Castiel’s room. Castiel went back to his place by her side and kneeled by her throne, putting his head on her lap.

“I wonder if you could tell me something about my history with that human”, he asked. “It could be useful”.

Abaddon pondered her answer while she carded her fingers through his hair distractedly.

“Sure”, she said, and suddenly forced two fingers into his mouth. He moaned and rutted against her leg, and she smiled. “I believe you were in love. At least, that was the word on the street. You betrayed Heaven for him and he tried to keep you safe until the very end”.

Castiel smiled around her fingers. Yes, that would do. Abaddon took her fingers out of his mouth and patted his head twice.

“Go, now”, she said. “Play. And then come back and tell me all about it”.

“Yes”, Castiel answered, getting up and walking out of the throne room, still hard, smiling to anyone who looked at his loins. He’d fucked some of them and been fucked by the others.

When he reached his rooms, he found the human tied to his bed, completely naked and looking at the wall, his face blushed. Nice. He could see why he had been in love with the man. He smiled at his own thought as a demon approached him.

“Would you like us to drug him, my lord?”, he asked, eyes down. Castiel put a hand beneath his chin and forced him to look up. A pretty little thing. Maybe he’d find him later, when he was done with the human.

“Not just yet, sweet face”, he answered. “I believe I can manage this one”.

“Of course”, the demon said, clearly terrified. “I didn’t mean—”

Castiel shut him up with a kiss, taking control of his mouth, and the demon became pliant in his arms. Yes, just how he liked them. When they parted, the demon had some spit in his mouth, and he looked so dazed that Castiel almost found it endearing.

“I’ll find you later”, he said, smiling. “Maybe I’ll fuck your mouth. If you take it like a good boy, I might even let you come”.

The demon shuddered, and Castiel thought it would be very nice indeed to fuck someone so submissive after dealing with a human notorious for his feistiness. He slapped the demon in the ass as he left the room and gave his attention back to the human.

“Well, well”, he smiled twistedly, and the human closed his eyes, clearly in pain. “Hello, Dean”.

The human opened his eyes when he heard that, but then turned away.

“Cas...”, he began. “This isn’t you”.

Castiel cocked his head to the side and smiled. This could be interesting. “Isn’t it?”, he asked.

The human looked back at him, that annoyingly persistent hope back in his eyes. He would have to train it out of him.

“No, it isn’t”, the human said. “I know you, Cas, you’re my best friend”.

“Really”, Castiel humored him, approaching the bed. “Because Abaddon”, he began, and took hold of the human’s cock, “told me that I was in love with you”.

The human gasped, and closed his eyes as his cock became hard without his permission. Cas established a slow pace and brought him as close to orgasm as he could before taking a cock ring from the bedside table—handy, isn’t it?— and putting it on him. When he felt it, the human snapped his eyes open and whined a complaint.

“Shhh, sweet thing”, Castiel purred. “Don’t be so impatient, now. You won’t be coming for some time”.

“What do you mean?”, the human asked, the caution the other demons must’ve beat into him vanishing.

Castiel clicked his tongue and slapped the man’s thigh, and he gasped.

“I’ll just lay out a few ground rules, sweet face”, he took the man’s cock again and smiled when he let out an unwilling moan. “You don’t speak unless I tell you to. You don’t come unless I tell you to. You do what I say, always. And you don’t take out this ring. If you break any of these rules”, he bent over to whisper in his ear, “I’ll spank you ‘til your ass is raw and then fuck you open with a steel bar”.

The human shuddered and tried to move away. When he wasn’t able to, he gave Castiel a pleading look and whispered: “Cas, please...”

Some buried part of him broke at that, since he just knew that Dean Winchester was not one to beg, but the vast majority of him rejoiced. His own cock hardened a bit. However, he shook his head disapprovingly.

“What did I tell you about my rules, you silly boy?” the human blushed at that, and Castiel filed the nickname away for future use. When the meaning of his words sank in, the human paled and looked a bit scared.

Castiel sighed dramatically. “Well, I wonder where I put my steel bar...”, he pretended to be looking for it for a few minutes until Dean’s voice reached him again.

“Cas, don’t—”

Castiel turned towards him with a false look of sadness. “But you broke the rules, little human. I _have_ to punish you. And you just did it again”.

The human had learned his lesson, because he looked down and didn’t speak again.

Castiel smiled as he approached him again. “Well, that’s a good boy”, he said, and the human shivered. “Since you just learned the rules, I’ll let this one slide.”

The human looked so relieved. Castiel wanted to ruin him.

“I’ll even let you suck my cock”, he added, and the human’s face fell.

Castiel forced his face to look confused. “Aren’t you in love with me?”

The human blushed, and Castiel understood. Ah. He had been in denial, then. Castiel sighed even as he smiled on the inside. This was even better.

“Well, baby boy, it’s your choice”, he said. “You either suck me...”, he raised a hand and smiled. “... or you get a spanking and a plug on your ass”.

The human looked terrified. Castiel smiled. The poor bastard still believed himself straight. Oh, Castiel would show him. A few minutes later, the human answered, his voice barely a whisper: “I’ll suck you”.

Castiel clicked his tongue and shook his head.

“Now it’s too late. You’re gonna have to beg me”.

The human looked so angry it was almost funny. “No!”, he screamed.

“Oh, well”, Castiel said, moving down to untie the human’s feet. He forced him to turn around, his arms twisted uncomfortably, and sat down on the bed, dragging the human to his lap. He gasped and squirmed, but Castiel was far stronger, and soon he began hitting the man’s pretty ass.

Dean moaned and moved around, trying to get away, but Castiel was relentless as he struck him over and over until his ass was red. Just when Castiel stopped and was going to get up and find the plug, the human said the words he’d been wanting to hear:

“Please”. His voice was so low Castiel almost didn’t hear it. “Please, Cas, don’t do it. Please, let me suck your cock”.

“Please, sir”, Castiel corrected, and the human squirmed, his cock getting hard again against his leg. Castiel spanked him one more time and Dean screamed: “Please, sir!”

“Please, sir, what?” Castiel asked, enjoying himself as he fondled the man’s ass.

“Please, sir...”, Dean whispered. “Let me suck your cock”.

Castiel snapped his fingers and the human was on his back and completely restrained again. He straddled his chest so his cock would reach the man’s mouth and tilted his head, looking down at those green eyes.

“Do you want my cock in your mouth, baby boy?”, he asked, and Dean closed his eyes.

“Yes, sir”, he answered, squirming, and Castiel just knew he was getting harder. He snapped his fingers again and his pants disappeared.

He put the tip of his cock on the man’s lips and he shuddered.

“If you bite me, you die”, he warned just before pushing forward, into the velvety heat of the human’s mouth. “Mmmm, that’s a good boy”.

Dean moaned around his cock, and Castiel realized that he was enjoying the submission, even if he didn’t want to. “Want me to fuck your mouth, baby?”, he asked, pushing in and out of Dean’s mouth as the man whined. “I know you do. Aren’t you a good little whore?” Dean began moaning at that, and Castiel started going faster, not slowing down even after Dean started choking on his cock. Drool began pooling on the man’s chin, and Castiel was so fucking turned on he grabbed the back of his head and started just forcing himself in the man’s mouth, in and out and in and out until he came down his throat, staying there for a few seconds just because he could, and Dean’s terrified eyes as the air left his lungs were the hottest thing he’d ever seen.

Finally, he pulled away, and Dean coughed and spit out his come. Castiel slapped him and he let out a small sound, too tired to be a whine.

“You swallow my fucking cum, little whore”, Castiel said, and Dean simultaneously blushed and skipped a breath. “You like that, don’t you?”

“No”, Dean lied, and Castiel slapped him again.

“Don’t lie to me, stupid whore”, he said. “You like me calling you a whore as much as you like me calling you a good boy”.

Dean looked away, but he didn’t deny it. Castiel noticed his cock, still hard, and gave it a few strokes, making Dean moan under his breath. He was so responsive it was almost ridiculous.

“Oh, yes, baby”, Castiel cooed. “My good little whore is so fucking wet”.

He let go of the human’s cock after that, leaving him a moaning mess. He gave him a smile and left the room to go find the demon.


End file.
